


Diary Entry

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Murder of Ellie Sunderland and Joey Castor.Date - Tuesday 15th September 2015Suspect - Tyler Sunderland





	Diary Entry

Diary Entry #105  
Wednesday 22nd July 2015

 

_'Sometimes home is worse than a sick mind._ _Sometimes_ _a sick mind is caused by a sick house, a sick family, a poor upbringing. Or just genetics. Who can really say, other than the_ _person_ _in question?_

 

_How can you avoid_ _what_ _is your due,_ _your_ _payment to a debt you owe? You_ _don't_ _._ _That's_ _your answer.'_

 

So optimistic, I thought dryly. Why was I reading this again? Oh yes, my cousin (half if you want to be technical) was worried about her son's diary entries recently. I can see why, flicking a few pages with drawings on them until I found more writing. 

 

_'_ _No_ _one will understand this feeling, this..._ _urge_ _. I want to go to the attic,_ _for hours and let the voices_ _caress_ _me. My soul feels complete when I am up there. Up there with my_ _knife_ _and my_ _blood_ _.'_

 

Okay... Strange.

 

Diary Entry #112   
Saturday 26th July 2015

 

So I read the diary. On random pages I found part of song lyrics from many songs like _Breath_ and _Evil Angel_   by Breaking Benjamin, _Sound of Silence, Down With_ _the_ _Sickness_ (you know the part about the mother...) and _Jekyll and Hyde_ by Disturbed. There were other bands too, though I couldn't place them.

 

And Ty went missing yesterday. I drove from Minnesota to Nebraska to help Ellie look for him. We couldn't find him and neither could the officers who searched during the night for him with their K-9 units.

 

El is distraught and neither of us got any sleep last night. I remember reassuring her with empty promises.

 

Everything will be alright.

 

**Police Report**

 

**Murder** **of Ellie Sunderland and Joey Castor.**  
**Date - Tuesday 15th September 2015**  
**Suspect - Tyler Sunderland**  
**Crime Scene - Both victims were found disembowled** **by** **a chainsaw** **and** **were** **missing** **both** **of their eyes. There are signs of blunt force** **trauma** **to** **their** **skulls** **and** **ribcage** **.  At the** **crime scene** **a note was fou-------**

 

_Y_  
_O_  
_U_

 

_C_  
_A_  
_N_  
_'_  
_T_

 

_K_  
_I_  
_L_  
_L_

 

_W_  
_H_  
_A_  
_T_

 

_I_  
_S_

 

_A_  
_L_  
_R_  
_E_  
_A_  
_D_  
_Y_

 

_D_  
_E_  
_A_  
_D_  
_._

 

** _Ha_ ** ** _Ha_ ** _ **Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaa!** _

 


End file.
